Haku Yuki
Haku Yuki (白, Haku) był sierotą z kraju Wody i potomkiem klanu Yuki. Później został shinobim pod opieką Zabuzy Momochiego, z którym współpracował, stając się poszukiwanym ninja. Osobowość Haku był dobrodusznym, posłusznym i chętnym shinobi, wierząc, że człowiek staje się naprawdę silny, gdy ma kogoś ważnego do ochrony. Pomimo talentu do walki i niesamowitych umiejętności, Haku nie lubił zabijać innych w swojej roli jako narzędzia i unikał robienia tego zawsze, gdy był to możliwe. Zmuszony do stawienia czoła przeciwnikowi, Haku zrobił wszystko, co mógł, aby uniknąć wyrządzenia wielkiej krzywdy, a nawet postawienia ich w stanie śmierci, aby umożliwić im dalszą walkę, tak jak zrobił to Sasuke podczas ich walki. Zanim spotkał się z Zabuzą, cierpiał z powodu przekonania, że jest niepotrzebny i służył Zabuzie, ponieważ chciał czuć się użyteczny. Jego lojalność wobec Zabuzy zdawała się nawet przypominać, że Zabuza był ojcem, gdy usłyszał od Kakashiego, jak bardzo Zabuza rzeczywiście troszczył się o Haku, a ten płakał z radości, gdy się tego nauczył. Ze względu na czystą, dobroduszną osobowość Haku, Zabuza wierzył, że pomimo swoich czynów jako narzędzia, Haku będzie mógł rozwijać się w niebie, kiedy zostanie skazany na piekło. Wygląd Haku był młodym mężczyzną o androgynicznym wyglądzie i był nawet postrzegany jako piękny przez Naruto, którzy wykrzyknął, że jest "ładniejszy niż Sakura", nawet po tym jak poinformował, że jest mężczyzną. Miał długie czarne włosy, bladą skórę i duże, ciemnobrązowe oczy i smukłą sylwetkę. Haku za życia.png|Haku za życia. Ożywiony Haku.png|Ożywiony Haku. Normalny strój shinobi Haku składał się ze standardowego stroju w stylu Kirigakure, który zatrzymał się na kolanach. Ponad nim nosił zielone haori z białymi lamówkami, a wokół talii dwa razy brązowy pasek z frędzlami. Miał na sobie także jasnobrązowe sandały plutonowe w paski w tym samym kolorze, co jego kimono i lakier do paznokci w kolorze niebiesko-zielonym. Podczas noszenia tego stroju długie włosy Haku były zebrane w białym uchwytem kok, podczas gdy dwa loki jego włosów opadały luźno na twarz, a na końcach związane były metalowymi spinkami do włosów. Haku miał również czarny ochraniacz na czoło z symbolem Kirigakure. Podczas walki lub potajemnym ruchu nosił na głowie ochraniacz na czoło, który był białt z cienkimi, zakrzywionymi oczodołami i czerwonym pofalowanym kształtem zamiast ust, a także symbolem Kirigakure wyryte w górę. Kiedy był dzieckiem, Haku nosił zbyt dużą, strzępiastą, jasnobrązową koszulę, która spadła mu z ramion, i parę poszarpanych do kolan spodni, a także ciemnego chokera. Później, gdy został zabrany przez Zabuzę, Haku został zauważony w krótkim niebieskim kimonie z jasnoniebieskimi brzegami i ciemnoszarą spódnicą, podobną do tych, które nosił jako shinobi, a także podobny do tych, które nosił jako młodsze dziecko, gdy rodzice byli żywi. Kiedy został ożywiony, jego twardówki stały się czarne. Umiejętności left|thumb|159px|Haku używa Sairento Kiringu. Jako utalentowany osobnik i szkolony przez samego Zabuzę, Haku był bardzo niebezpiecznym i potężnym ninja jak na swój wiek. Zdaniem Zabuzy, Haku posiadał tak olbrzymi talent, że pod wieloma względami Haku stał się bardziej niebezpieczny niż on. Jego umiejętności były na tyle duże, że Kabuto Yakushi mógł ożywić techniką Kuchiyose: Edo Tensei, aby walczył podczas Czwartej Wielkiej Wojny Shinobi. Fizyczna Sprawność right|thumb|159px|Haku atakuje Zōri i Waraji. Jedną z charakterystycznych cech Haku była jego szybkość. Był bardzo szybki w swoich atakach, także że Sasuke nie mógł nadążyć za jego działaniami, dopóki nie obudził swojego Sharingana. W tym momencie Zabuza był zszokowany tym, że Haku rzeczywiście przegrał z Sasuke pod względem szybkości. Jego szybkość jest tak ogromna, że był w stanie szybko zamknąć lukę pomiędzy Zōri i Waraji, a także zabrać im miecze, zanim obaj zdadzą sobie sprawę z tego, co się stało. Jego szybkość wzrosła do niesamowitych poziomów za pomocą Makyō Hyōshō, dzięki czemu wydaje się, jakby był we wszystkich lustrach jednocześnie w jednym punkcie, podczas gdy on po prostu podróżował pomiędzy nimi z niezwykłą szybkością. Było tak, że mógł wystrzelić kilka senbonów ze wszystkich luster, wyglądając, jakby był dosłownie we wszystkich z nich. Ninjutsu Transformacja Natury left|thumb|159px|Haku używa uwolnienie lodu. Najbardziej zauważalną mocą Haku było uwolnienie wody i czakry o naturalnym charakterze, aby wytworzyć uwolnienie lodu. Jego władza nad lodem dała mu specjalne techniki, takie jak Makyō Hyōshō, które otacza cel lustrami, przez które Haku mógł przemieszczać się i atakować, nawet jeśli jego przeciwnik jest w powietrzu. Podczas retrospekcji swojej młodości w anime, Haku pokazał, że wypuszcza duże lodowe kolce, gdy miał zostać zabity przez swojego ojca. Defensywnie, mógł stworzyć lodową kopułę, która jest zdolna do blokowania wielu wybuchowych notatek naraz. Ponadto sugerowano, że Haku może wpływać na pogodę, powodując lokalne opady śniegu. Mógł także używać swoich dwóch elementów pojedynczo, takich jak Sensatsu Suishō, które używają swojej wodnej natury, aby skoncentrować otaczającą wodę w igłach, aby atakować wrogów z różnych stron. Inteligencja Haku posiadał bardzo szczegółową wiedzę na temat ludzkiej fizjologii, dzięki dawnemu treningowi ANBU Zabuzy. Jego wiedza była na tyle duża, że mógł wyłączyć przeciwnika za pomocą akupunktury, trafiając precyzyjnie punkt na ciało senbonem, aby spowodować natychmiastową śmierć lub tymczasowe pojawienie się takiego. Haku był także bardzo zapalczywy, ponieważ wykazano mu wielkie zdolności obserwacyjne i analityczne, zdolne do szybkiego określenia sposobu działa lub strategii przeciwnika. Wydaje się również, że Haku posiada wiedzę na temat niektórych zwierząt, ponieważ był w stanie wykryć dywizję ataku z zaskoczenia w oparciu o nietypowy wzór lotu ptaków, które stworzył Sai. Haku także wiedział dużo o ziołolecznictwie, ponieważ często zbierał rośliny do użytku w celach medycznych. Biografia Przeszłość right|thumb|159px|Haku jako dziecko. Haku urodził się w małej, śnieżnej wiosce w kraju Wody, kraju, który niedawno doznał wojny. W tej wojnie różne strony walczyły ze sobą używając ninja, z których niektórzy posiadali kekkei genkai. Po zakończeniu wojny, wspomnienia o straszliwych walkach wciąż pozostawały w umysłach ludzi. Ci z kekkei genkai szybko zaczęli się bać i nienawidzić ich zdolności, z obawy, że ich istnienie przyniesie tylko więcej wojny. Ojciec i matka Haku byli prostymi rolnikami i żyli spokojnym życiem. Kochali się nawzajem i byli dobrzy dla swojego dziecka. Niestety wszystko się zmieniło. Matka Haku była posiadaczką kekkei genkai: uwolnienie lodu. Ukryła ten fakt przed mężem, mając nadzieję, że miłość i pokój, które były udziałem w ich normalnej rodzinie, będą trwać wiecznie. Pewnego dnia Haku odkrył zdolność do manipulowania wodą. Zdumiony tym, Haku z dumą pokazał to swojej matce, która była przerażona tym, co zobaczyła. Ostro skarciła i uderzyła Haku za pokazanie swoich umiejętności, choć natychmiast przeprosiła go łzami. Nie wiedząc o tym, ojciec Haku widział wszystko z cienia. Kiedy ojciec Haku odkrył, że jego żona i dziecko posiadając kekkei genkai, zebrał mały tłum wieśniaków. Ze łzami spływającymi po oczach zabił żonę. Następnie próbował zabić Haku. Ale zanim zdążył, Haku użył swojego uwolnienie lodu, aby stworzyć kilka dużych lodowych kloców, by zabić swojego ojca i resztę tłumu. Osierocony, Haku stał się dzieckiem, którego nikt nie chciał i zostały zmuszony do siedzenia na mroźnych ulicach i grzebaniach w koszach na śmieci po resztki jedzenia, czasem zmuszając się do walki z dzikimi psami, które włóczyły się po ulicach. Z czasem stanął w obliczu Zabuzy Momochi, człowieka, który miał "te same oczy" co on. Później Zabuza poprosił Haku, aby stał się jego "bronią", co miało stać się oddanym shinobi dla Zabuzy. Haku z radością przyjął tę rolę ze względu na cel, jaki mu dał i poświęcając swoje życie, stał się ostatecznym narzędziem do wykorzystania Zabuzy. W anime, po opuszczeniu kraju Wody, Haku i Zabuza spotkali się z Kimimaro. Wydaje się, że Haku sympatyzuje z Kimimaro za samotność i brak celu, spoglądając mu w oczy. Został jednak zmuszony do kontynuowania ruchu przez Zabuzę i pozostawił Kimiamro na miejscu. Następnie Zabuza wyszkolił Haku na sposób shinobi, a także każdą technikę walki, jaką znał. Prolog — Kraj Fal : Główny artykuł: Prolog — Kraj Fal left|thumb|159px|Haku wycofuje się z Zabuzą. Gdy Zabuza miał zostać zabity przez Kakashiego Hatake, pojawił się Haku, przebrany za ninja-tropiciela, grającego rolę poprzez zabicie Zabuzy. Wziął ciało, a gdzie indziej, ożywił go, pozostawiając Zabuzę na odpoczynek przez tydzień, zanim mógł udać się na rewanż z Kakashim. W tym czasie spotkał Naruto i przeprowadził z nim rozmowę o swoich celach życiowych i tych , na których im zależy. right|thumb|159px|Haku stoi przed Naruto i Sasuke. Podczas drugiej walki Zabuzy z Kakashim, Haku (nosząc tę samą maskę, gdy uratował Zabuzę) został wciągnięty w walkę z uczniami Kakashiego: najpierw Sasuke, a potem Naruto. Złapał obu w Makyō Hyōshō i atakował igłami, męcząc ich. Kiedy wydawało się, że Sasuke umarł, chroniąc Naruto przed "śmiertelnym" ciosem (w rzeczywistości został wprowadzony w stan podobny do śmierci przez Haku), Naruto w gniewie, wpadł w moc Dziewięcioogoniastego zapieczętowanego w nim. Był w stanie zaatakować Haku i przebić się przez lustra, z kolei łamiąc maskę Haku. Rozpoznając Haku wcześniej, Naruto odzyskał zmysły na czas, aby powstrzymać się od zabicia Haku. left|thumb|159px|Śmierć Haku. Haku, pokonany, a tym samym bezużyteczny dla Zabuzy, poprosił Naruto, aby go zabił. Choć niechętnie, Naruto starał się wykonać, jeśli uczyniłoby to Haku szczęśliwym. Jednak zanim Naruto mógł to zrobić, Haku wyczuł, że Zabuza miał zostać zabity przez Kakashiego. Znalazłszy jeden ostateczny cel, powstrzymał atak Naruto i udał się do Zabuzy, wykorzystując siebie jako ludzką tarczę przeciwko Raikiri Kakashiego. Zanim umarł, złapał Kakashiego za rękę, mając nadzieję, że w śmierci przyda mu się Zabuza w pokonaniu przeciwnika. Zabuza podziękował mu i próbował przeciąć jego ciało, by zabić Kakashiego, ale Kakashi zdołał uwolnić rękę. right|thumb|159px|Śmierć Haku obok Zabuzy. Niebawem przybył pracodawca Zabuzy, Gatō, zdecydował się zakończyć umowę z Zabuzą, szybko zbezcześcił ciało Haku. Choć początkowo nie był przez nim poruszony, Zabuza został doprowadzony do łez, kiedy Naruto powiedział mu o tym, jak Haku się do niego czuł. W ostatecznym akcie skruchy Zabuza zabił Gatō, kosztem własnego życia. Gdy umarł z powodu poniesionych obrażeń przez ludzi Gatō, Zabuza poprosił o śmierć przy Hakui zapytał, czy mogą razem pójść do tego samego miejsca po śmierci. Czwarta Wojna Shinobi: Konfrontacja : Główny artykuł: Czwarta Wojna Shinobi: Konfrontacja Przygotowując się do Czwartej Wojny Shinobi, Haku został ożywiony przez Kabuto Yakushiego, by walczyć przeciwko Zjednoczonym Sił Shinobi, zanim został zmobilizowany wraz z Garim, Pakurą i Toroiem. Rozmawiając z Zabuzą, Haku zauważył, że ich sytuacja jest niezwykła, ponieważ jego ciało poruszało się z własnej woli, mimo, że umysł miał czysty. left|thumb|159px|Haku ochrania Zabuzę. Zaatakowany przez dywizję ataku z zaskoczenia, Haku szybko ochronił zarówno siebie, jak i Zabuzę przed wybuchowymi notatkami przenoszonymi przez atramentowe ptaki Saia. Lokalizując pozycję wroga na niebie, Haku stworzył zwierciadło nad nimi i strzelił je senbonem, po czym ponownie dołączył do ożywionego shinobi poniżej. Nieumyślnie atakując uziemioych przeciwników, Haku został zatrzymany przez Rock Lee, zanim zdążył zadać śmiertelny cios. Gdy Zabuza zaczął rozmawiać z Kakashim, ten ostatni ujawnił, że Naruto stał się godnym podziwu shinobi, odkąd walczyli z nim, na co Haku z radością powiedział, że wierzy w dalszy rozwój Naruto. right|thumb|159px|Haku stoi z innymi, gdy jego świadomość zostaje usuwana. Kiedy Kabuto wymazał ich świadomość, Haku błagał Kakashiego, aby powstrzymał ich ponownie, stwierdzając, że nie udało mu się to jako narzędzie Zabuzy, ponieważ ten ostatni również nie żył. Kiedy Kakashi odrzucił to stwierdzenie, że faktycznie mu się to udało, a Zabuza nie postrzegał go po prostu jako narzędzie, płaczący Haku cicho podziękował Zabuzie, gdy zniknęła ostatnia z jego świadomości. Bezmyślny Haku rozpoczął atak, zabijając kilku shinobi z trzeciej dywizji, dopóki nie został powstrzymany przez Maito Gaia i Rocka Lee. left|thumb|159px|Haku zostaje podzielony na pół przez Zabuzę. Po przywołaniu poprzedniej generacji siedmiu mistrzów miecza na pole walki, Haku powrócił do swoich luster, gdy mistrzowie miecza rozpoczęli ciche zabójstwa na pokrytą mgłą pole walki. Później Kabuto przeniósł Haku, aby przechwycić próbę Kakashiego, by obezwładnić Zabuzę - odzwierciedlając, jak zablokował Kakashiego w ich pierwszym spotkaniu. Przebity Haku trzymał Kakashiego w miejscu, aby Zabuza mógł zaatakować; przecinając Haku w tym procesie. Następnie Ensui Nara unieruchomił Haku, dając Maki możliwość związania i zapieczętowania go oraz Zabuzy po jego porażce. Czwarta Wojna Shinobi: Kulminacja : Główny artykuł: Czwarta Wojna Shinobi: Kulminacja Później, wraz z uwolnieniem techniki Kuchiyose: Edo Tensei, światło tego rodzaju zapieczętowało ciało Haku, gdy technika została rozproszona, a jego dusza powróciła do życia po śmierci. W Innych Mediach Gry Ciekawostki * Nazwa "Haku" oznacza "biały" (白), podczas gdy jego nazwisko "Yuki" oznacza "śnieg" (雪). * Pomimo wczesnej śmierci i krótkich wystąpień w historii, Haku został stosunkowo popularną postacią w historii. Rutynowo pojawia się na ulubionych listach postaci, ale wypadł z 10 najlepszych w ostatnich sondażach. * Haku i jego zdolność do uwolnienia lodu zostały odniesione w części II, kiedy Naruto uczył się o różnych rodzajach czakr. * Maska Haku pojawiła się w końcowym omacku 129 odcinka Shippūdena, wraz z maską Tobiego i maską Baki. Pojawia się także osobiście wraz z Zabuzą, Hayate Gekkō i kilkoma ninja Amegakure w odcinku 183 Shippūdena. * W Naruto: odcinek 146 Shippūdena, ninja-tropiciel pojawia się z maską i fryzurą podobną do Haku. * W prefekturze Ishikawa w Japonii jest pokryty śniegiem, potencjalnie aktywny wulkan zwany Góra Haku. * W części I Haku nie pokazano na szmince ani w mandze, ani w anime. Jednak w części II, gdy jest wcielony, widzi się go w szmince (ciemny odcień w mandze i jasny odcień w anime) w teraźniejszości i retrospekcjach. * Sposób, w jaki Naruto niszczy maskę Haku, został później odzwierciedlony, gdy Naruto zniszczył maskę Obito. * W arkuszach Settei Haku w studio Pierrota widać, że jego sandały dodają 5 cm wzrostu. * Haku, Minato Namikaze, Sasuke Uchiha i Guren są jedynymi znanymi shinobi, którzy potrafią wykonywać jedną ręką pieczęcie. * Sposób, w jaki Kakashi zabił Haku, odzwierciedlał sposób, w jaki Kakashi zabił Rin Noharę, ponieważ oba te momenty były przypadkowe, ponieważ zarówno Haku, jak i Rin poruszali się przed atakiem Kakashiego i zostali przebici przez klatkę piersiową. Cytaty Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Shinobi Kiri Kategoria:Klan Yuki Kategoria:Martwi